Our Family
by supergleek10
Summary: Kurt and Jeff have been best friends since they were born and have done everything together. And now they want to do something eles with their boyfriends, they both want to get pregnant. Klaine and Niff. Disclaimer- I own nothing.
1. The talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters are mine. None of its mine. **

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Ok so this is my seventh story and my fourth story with a MPREG, I have an obsession with pregnant Kurt, that's not very healthy, oh well. This mainly about Kurt and Jeff the main couples are Niff and Klaine. Please review and let me know what you think. One change they all are juniors in this story and the whole transferring to Dalton and Karofsky happens sophomore year. **

Jeff Sterling and Kurt Hummel have always been best friends. They both met when they were born, because their moms were best friends. Jeff and Kurt always have done everything together and if they couldn't, the one would wait till the other could. They were both born on May 27 and they both grew up in Lima and they went to the same school there whole life. One of the biggest things was when they both got tested to see if they could carry babies, and both being positive.

When Puck told Kurt to go spy on the Warblers both Jeff and Kurt went. Where Jeff met Nick and Kurt met Blaine and the both transferred to Dalton together. Jeff and were ready to get together, but Jeff wouldn't be with Nick until Kurt was with Blaine. That's why, when Kurt and Blaine got together, Jeff was praising Blaine, because he could finally be with Nick. The even made sure to have their first times on the same day. They were both so in love with their boyfriends and let Jeff and Kurt have their friendship and never come between them. Something that Jeff and Kurt have been talking about is how much they want to carry their partner's baby. And last weekend when they were Blaine and Nick interact with a toddler in the story looking for his mommy; it was very clear that they wanted to get pregnant. Which is how they got here today, Kurt and Jeff on Kurt's bed facing Nick and Blaine on Blaine's bed in Kurt and Blaine's bedroom at Dalton. They decided to do this together, just like everything else.

Jeff and Kurt were holding each other's hands. Nick and Blaine were raising an eyebrow at their boyfriends. "Is everything ok, you guys?" Blaine asked them.

"Everything thing is perfectly fine, honey we just have something that we want to tell you together." Kurt gave a sweat smile to Blaine and Nick and they nodded.

"Ok, so you both know that Kurt and I have the ability to get pregnant and well…" Jeff started to say but Nick stopped him.

"Wait, are you saying that you're pregnant Jeff." Nick sounded so excite that Jeff and Kurt knew that Nick would be ok with everything.

"No, Nick that's not what I'm saying." Nick look so crushed that it was heart breaking to even look at him. Kurt could tell that Jeff wanted to go sit with Nick, but would not leave Kurt's side.

"So, if you guys aren't pregnant than what is this about?" Blaine sound just as crushed as Nick looked.

"Well, this is about how Jeff and I want to get pregnant." Kurt let out softly. Both Nick's and Blaine's face lit up.

"Kurt are you for real, that you want to get pregnant with my child?" Kurt nodded.

"Jeff are you for real, that you want to get pregnant with my child?" Jeff nodded.

Blaine and Nick opened their arms for their boyfriends to come sit in their laps and both kissed their boyfriend a kiss on the lips.

"Jeff, I will be more than happy have you pregnant and become a daddy with you." Nick told Jeff.

"Sweetheart, of course, I would love for you to be pregnant with my baby." Blaine told Kurt.

Nick picks Jeff up bridle style. "Well as much as I would love to sit around and talk about you and Jeff pregnant, were going to go make it happen and I'm sure that you want to make a baby as well, so we are going back to our room." Nick winked as he shut the door to Klaine's dorm room.


	2. Making A Baby Part 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Glee or anything of glee. None of its mine**

** All mistakes are mine.**

** Warning: boy on boy sex.**

** Also I want to know what gender you want for Kurt's baby and what gender you want for Jeff's baby.**

"Finally they are gone." Kurt laughed

"Oh be nice and be thankful that we are in our room and don't have to walk all the way across the dorm hallway."

"That's so true, now where were we? Oh, now I remember and I believe we were here." Blaine started kissing Kurt like his life depended on it. Kurt moans into the kiss which Blaine takes advantage of and dips his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt grinds down on Blaine. Blaine pulls back from the kiss. "Wow, you're so need for sex right now, I can't wait to see how you get with the hormones from the baby." Kurt pulls a face and Blaine starts laughing.

"No talking about the baby while having sex, now get over here and get me pregnant." Kurt had such a serious face on and Blaine just laughs.

"Well, then let's get you pregnant." Blaine starts taking off both of their clothes. "You look so beautiful naked and underneath me." Blaine starts kissing Kurt again, while he gets the lube out the dresser and a butt plug.

"A butt plug now?" Kurt raises an eyebrow at Blaine.

"Of course, it will keep the sperm in afterwards and give you more of a chance to get pregnant." Kurt smiles up at Blaine and pulls him in for another heated kiss. Blaine started pouring lube on his fingers and stuck two rights in. Kurt hisses. "The faster the prep, the faster you get my cock and our baby." That causes Kurt to start laughing. Blaine starts kissing Kurt to distract him from his cock entering Kurt.

"Oh Blaine more, I need more of you." Kurt starts screaming out of Blaine pushes his cock more and more into Kurt. When Blaine got all the way into Kurt, Blaine was going to let Kurt get use to his cock, but Kurt bounced down and his cock. "Keep going, don't stop." Kurt whines. Blaine picks up speed. Kurt is crying underneath him, signaling that Kurt was close. Blaine lends down to kiss the tip of Kurt's cock. Kurt's scream was so high pitched and loud that Blaine was sure that the whole dorm room had heard. Kurt claps down on Blaine's hard cock still inside of his. The feeling sending Blaine right over the edge. When Blaine finishes coming, he pulls out of Kurt and puts the butt plug in.

Once the but plus is in, Blaine rolls off the bed and puts a pillow down and puts Kurt face down in the bed, with the pillow elevating his hips. Blaine kisses Kurt's temple. "How are you feeling, honey?"

Kurt has a glazed look in his eyes. "I feel great, but a little weird with the plug and the pillow." Kurt was staring at Blaine with a shy smile.

Blaine taps Kurt's nose. "Oh, you still with always be my baby penguin." Blaine laughs while Kurt blushes. "Well the plug is to keep the sperm in and the pillow is to elevate your pelvis and it help also to keep the sperm in and help you get pregnant." Kurt raises an eyebrow. Blaine blushed. "I may have done some research, on my own, hoping to convince you to get pregnant. Kurt laughs.

"Well you didn't have to convince me, see as I wanted to get pregnant. The two boys laugh and turn out the lamp and fall asleep.


	3. Making A Baby Part 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Glee or anything of glee. None of its mine**

** All mistakes are mine.**

** Warning: boy on boy sex.**

** I put a poll on my profile for you guys to vote on the babies genders, please take that and please review. Also this story happens junior year.**

Nick and Jeff were giggling as they ran across the hallway to their dorm room. Jeff opens the handle, seeing as Nick has Jeff in his arms. Nick plops Jeff down on the closest bed. Nick lies on top of Jeff and starts pulling off all of their clothes. Once they are both naked Nick levels his cock to rub right agents Jeff's cock. Jeff starts whining underneath Nick doesn't want to waste any time on get Jeff pregnant that he goes right for the lube.

"Impatient now, are we Nick." Jeff smirks up at Nick.

"Of course, I don't want to waste any time, I want you pregnant now!" Nick growls down at Jeff. Nick lubes up two fingers and sticks them in Jeff as he attacks Jeff's lips. Jeff and Nick feel each other's cock harding agents each other's cocks.

"Nick feels so good, keep going." Jeff whines. Nick pulls out and hears Jeff whimper at the loss of his two fingers, but the whimper turns into a loud moan as Nick pushes his cock all the way in and starts slamming on Jeff's prostate. With each hit to Jeff's prostate his body shivers over and over, with Jeff letting out moans and whimpers. Nick took Jeff's cock into his hand and squeezed. The pressure on Jeff's cock and the fact that Nick kept hitting his prostate over and over again left Jeff crying Nick's name while coming.

Nick felt Jeff clench around his cock and kisses Jeff, so he can make a less loud of a shout when he came. Both boys are panting. Nick pulls out of Jeff and lay him down with his face in the mattress with a pillow under Jeff's pelvis. "Hey, Nick why did you put a pillow under me?"

Nick laughs. "The other day I caught Blaine going thing that could help you get pregnant. The one article said that a pillow under the pelvis can make the sperm stay in more and help it travel to the egg."

"Wait, Blaine was goggling this?" Before Nick could answer they heard a high pitch scream and they start laughing reliving that it was Kurt coming.

"Sound like they are having fun." Jeff smacks Nick's arm.

"Hey, don't make jokes about my best friend's sex life."

"Hey I'm not the one who planned out to get pregnant with my boyfriend with the help of my best friend." Jeff blushes and turns away from Nick. "Oh now you're not going to talk to me "Jeff stays silent. "Well ok than, good night and I hope you get pregnant. I love you." Nick shut out the light and closes his eye and just before he falls asleep he hear I love you form Jeff side of the bed.


	4. Can It Be

**Disclaimer I don't own Glee or anything of glee. None of its mine**

** All mistakes are mine.**

** I took down the poll, but I will still take requests on the babies. Also I'm doing this new thing that if you review you will get a preview of the next chapter. **

The next few weeks everything was going the same, like they were never even trying to get pregnant. Nick and Blaine had gone out together and bought pregnancy tests. The women working the checkout looked at them funny when they paid. Blaine and Nick were both saving them for when Jeff and Kurt start to show any sort of pregnancy signs. Today though it changes.

Nick and Blaine are in the kitchen with the rest of the Warblers making pancakes, waiting for Jeff and Kurt to come and join them. Finally they came down stairs to breakfast, but as soon as the boy caught a wife of pancake batter and both Jeff and Kurt were running for the bathroom. Wes was the one who saw them. "Nick, Blaine I just saw your boyfriends come in and run right back out like they were going to vomit." Nick and Blaine both snap their heads up to look at Wes, and then they both turn to look at each other.

"Nick, this might be it, this really might be it. It's been four weeks." Blaine had the biggest smile on his face that Nick was mirroring.

"Ok, I'll go get the stuff; you go find the boys in the bathroom. Bring Kurt to your room and I'll take Jeff back to mine and we all will meet in my room for the result."

"Perfect Nick, trust me we will waste no time." With that Blaine and Nick took off leaving confused Warblers behind.

Blaine ran down the hall to the nearest bathroom and when he hears retching noises at the door, he knows it's the right bathroom. Blaine opens the door and walks in and down to the handicap stall where he sees to set of shoes. Blaine pulls open the door and finds Jeff rubbing Kurt's back as he vomit.

"Oh, baby, here let me help you." Blaine droops down onto his knees next to Kurt and takes cover the job of comforting his boyfriend. "Hey baby you're ok, your fine it will all be done soon." Quickly Kurt was better and was leaning heavily agent his boyfriend. Once Kurt was ok, Jeff got sick. Kurt pulls himself together and starts comforting Jeff like he was doing for Kurt earlier. Jeff was only sick for about one minute.

Kurt was leaning back into Blaine and Jeff was leaning into the stall door. "Ok how are you guy feeling right now?"

"Just perfect thanks for asking." Jeff making it perfectly clear that he was not happy about being sick. Nick had told Blaine and Kurt once that Jeff never got sick only about every other year would he get a little cold, so this must have been torcher for Jeff.

"Jeffy, be nice, Blaine is only trying to help." Kurt was trying not to get Jeff worked up again or he would just end up vomiting again.

"Yes, Kurt I know he is only trying to help, but I want my boyfriend not yours. Now Blaine where is my boyfriend?"

"Well when Wes told us that you looked like you were about to vomit and ran out of the kitchen, Nick and I thought that it might be because you are guys are pregnant. So Nick when and got the pregnancy test. Which there is one for me and Kurt to take in our room and Nick will be waiting in your room for you guys to take your own." Blaine smiles at the two boys that are giving him hopeful smiles.

"Blaine do you really think that I'm pregnant with you child?" Kurt has his hands on his stomach and was staring down.t

"Well there is only one way to find out and that is by going to take that test." Blaine looks over at Jeff, who has unshed tears in his eyes. "Hey Jeff no crying. Now if you guy are up to it we can go really find out the trust." The boys got off the floor and Jeff practically ran to his room. Whereas Kurt and Blaine walk more in a haze, desperately hoping that they were going to have a baby and for the same thing to happen to Nick and Jeff.

When they get in their room there is a pregnancy test waiting on their bed. Kurt ran to the bed and ran into the bathroom to take the test. After Kurt finishes peeing on the test Blaine goes over to him and kisses him on the lips. "Kurt whatever that test will say, nothing will change between us. I'm still the same Blaine that loves you, forever." Blaine kisses him on the lips again. "Now let's bring this over to Niff's room so we can all see the results together.

**Review=Preview**


	5. Yes or No

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Thank you so much for putting up with waiting for an update and my rant in the last chapter. **

Kurt, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff were all sitting in Jeff and Nick's room staring at the pregnancy test. Their five minutes just about up. The timer buzzed. Jeff and Kurt's eyes meet and they give each other a small nod, pick up their test and count to three and three they flip over the test.

Blaine and Nick were both trying to look at their partner and see what the test said, but Kurt and Jeff were hiding their test so that they couldn't see. Jeff and Kurt look at each other and they both have the same glisten in their eyes. "Does your says what mine says?" Both Kurt and Jeff ask each other in sync. Blaine and Nick just roll their eyes so used to seeing the boys like this.

"Well what does it say?" Both Nick and Blaine say at once, picking up the same habits as Kurt and Jeff. Jeff turns to Nick and starts kissing him for all he is worth. Kurt doing the same with Blaine. They both pull back and shout at their boyfriends that they are pregnant.

Nick stats laughing over at Blaine. "Now it's your turn to have to leave to have sex." Nick was so happy that he and Jeff could now have sex and Blaine and Kurt would have to leave.

"Nick, what are you talking about?" Nick looks over at Jeff and gives him a begging look for sex. "Oh, Nick I'm sorry that you though we were going to be having sex, but we have so much to do to prepare for a baby and we have plenty of time for sex later." Jeff finishes and Nick lets out a groan. "Hey no complaining or you will not have sex till after this baby is born." That shut Nick up right away.

Blaine starts laughing. "Hey Blaine I wouldn't be laughing if I were you I will hold the same threat of no sex until after the baby is here." Blaine was no longer laughing. Jeff and Kurt give each other evil smiles.

"Now we need to start planning for these babies. We all want a baby and now that Kurt and I are pregnant we have to plan. First we need doctor's appointments. We need to make sure everything is ok with little Klaine and little Niff." Jeff went to continue but Kurt cuts him off.

"Jeff, I love you and you know that but we are not calling the children little Klaine and little Niff. They will hate their names, and they need their own identity. We need to know the sex of the baby to name them and we won't be able to find that out right away. You are right about needing to get to the doctors. I have read that you go when your about eight weeks in that leaves us with four weeks, because that is how long ago it was when we stopped using condom in our sex life and I know it was the same for the two of you." Nick and Blaine used to be upset with their partner for giving away such private details of their privet life, but with the two of them there are absolutely no secrets.

"Kurt we need to Google doctors that work with pregnant men. Oh Nick go do that for us." Jeff didn't even look away from Kurt.

"Blaine go help Nick with that."

Nick and Blaine sigh. "Looks like the bossiness is going to be in full swing while they are pregnant." Nick whispers to Blaine.

"Nick I hear that and you will not be getting sex for a long time." Nick wants to protest, but Blaine drags him away.

"Nick you don't want to make his more upset especially with his carrying your baby." Nick and Blaine walk away and Jeff turns to Kurt."

"How do you have Blaine so well trained? I never had that kind of control over Nick." Jeff whines.

"Well it's about what happens in bed, he know that I will hold he from having sex for over a month." Jeff raises an eyebrow. "That is a story for a different day. Now we have babies coming that we need to plan for."

Jeff and Kurt both sit on Jeff's bed. "Ok so let's make a list on things that need to be done." Jeff pulls out two note books of his draw with two pens. "Jeff why do you have these notebook ready?"

"Well, I figured we could write everything about are pregnancy in here. Like a journal while we are pregnant. Like all the major mile stones and things that we need to do through the pregnancy." Kurt was getting tears in his eye.

"Thank you so much Jeff, for this my baby and I thank you." Kurt brings Jeff into a tight hug.

"Kurt you're so welcome. I am happy to do this for you. And I can't wait to be an uncle to your baby." Jeff puts his hands on Kurt's stomach. "It's so exciting and scary thinking that there is a baby in there. And in here." Jeff pulls his hand always from Kurt's stomach and puts them on his own.

"Well not only are we going to be daddies, we are going to be uncles. I can't wait until we get baby bumps. Now let's start making a list of everything we need to do." Kurt and Jeff get going on a list and it takes them a hours to make the list between think of things for their lists and going on about their babies. Jeff and Kurt always have one hand on their stomachs.

_Go to doctors for appointment _

_Tell Parents _

_Tell Warblers _

_Tell New Directions_

_Let school nurse know_

_Let the principal know_

"So that's all I can think of for now. Those are all the people that need to know." Kurt said as he finished the writing the list in his note book.

"Kurt do we have to tell New Directions about us having babies?" Jeff whines.

"I think we should I know that weren't the greatest to us before we left, but we are still friends with them but we are not as close as we were, but I think it's something they should know."

"Ok we will tell them, but I think they should be the last to know. Our parents and the warblers come first."

"Yes of course we will tell our parents and the warblers first. You know that the warblers will want to be uncles and New Directions will want to be aunts and uncles. These babies already have so many family members that are going to love them so much and they aren't even born yet."

"Well even if they don't want to be aunts and uncles they have us and Blaine and Nick. I wonder how much success they had with finding us a doctor."

**Review = Preview**


	6. Dr Neil

**Warning: There is a pelvis exam in this, but a little different from what it would really be like. **

The next four weeks pass for Klaine and Niff. They haven't told anybody about them being pregnant. It's hard for them to keep the babies a secret. Blaine and Kurt always had their hands on Kurt's stomach and the same was for Nick and Jeff they always had their hands on Kurt and Jeff's stomachs when they were alone. Every night Kurt and Jeff wrote in their journals every night. Today was Jeff and Kurt's first appointment with the baby doctor.

They all drive in the same car. Blaine and Nick in the front, with Blaine driving, Nick always keeps looking back at them and the last thing they want is a car crash. In the back Kurt and Jeff sit, in excitement. They have on hand on their own stomachs and the other on each other stomach. They hold onto their stomachs in aww, knowing that they have a baby in there, one that's their and their partners. That was the entire car ride.

Blaine parks the car and Nick and Blaine run to the back seat doors to help their boyfriends out as if they are far enough into the pregnancies to need help with getting out of the car and walking. Jeff and Kurt laugh. "What's going to happen when we actually need help walking?" Jeff asks.

"I can't wait." Nick says without reliving he was saying it out loud.

"Nick that's not funny. I wouldn't be able to walk; it will be more like a waddle. Nick, Kurt, and Blaine laugh. Jeff hits Nick on his arm. "This is not funny, Nick." Jeff starts walking away at a fast pace, Nick running to catch up to him.

Blaine turns to Kurt. "Just think Kurt you will be waddling to just like Jeff."

Kurt lets out a sigh. "And then I really will be like a baby penguin." Blaine laughs and then kisses Kurt on the lips.

"Yes, but you will be my very adorable baby penguin that is caring our little baby." Blaine moves his hands so that they are lying on Kurt's flat stomach. "I can't wait for you to start showing and when you waddle." They kiss again.

"I don't know how I got so lucky with you, but I'm glad I did." They kiss again. "Now let's go find Niff before Jeff kills Nick for his comment." They walk inside hand in hand. They walk into the doctor's office, and see Niff sitting in a coroner holding hands and whispering to each other with smile on their faces.

"I guess Niff is ok again." Kurt rolls his eyes. Klaine sign into the appointment book. Kurt and Jeff have made an appointment together, so that this way they get to go through everything together, like they always have. Kurt and Blaine sit a small distance way from Niff so that they could have a moment alone before they all back into the examine room.

It's not long before a nurse call for them. "Jeff Sterling and Kurt Hummel." Jeff gets up and takes Nick's hand and Kurt doing the same thing with Blaine. As they walk over to the nurse they feel everyone's eyes on them, after all it's not every day you see a pregnant male with a boyfriend, never mind two of them. They are all lead into the very back of the dr.'s office, into the last room. It's the biggest room they have and it's still small with all four of them.

They don't wait long for the dr. There are two chairs in the room. Nick sits with Jeff in his lap and Blaine sits with Kurt in his lap. Niff has their hands on Jeff's stomach, while Klaine has their hands on Kurt's stomach. They hear the door open and see a young male dr. with soft brown, almost blond hair styled neatly on his head, with bright blue eyes and a huge caring smile on his face.

"Well I did hear a rumor that I had two teenage male couples coming to see me." He chuckles. "Well I guess the rumors are true, but from the looks of it the four of you aren't crying so that's the first good sign, that maybe you're in the wrong place." All four of the boys frown. "Or maybe not. I'm Dr. Neil, and you are?"

Dr. Neil shakes hands with all four of them, all four boys making sure they had one hand of their stomachs as they shack his hand.

"Ok so my guess is that Jeff and Kurt are the ones pregnant." Dr. Neil smiles at them. They all nod their heads yes, with huge smiles on their faces. "Well who wants to be examined first?" Jeff jumps up, but he turns green and vomits in the trash can. The smell being too much for Kurt, he ends up throwing up into the trash can as well. Dr. Neil tells them to set it outside the door, while Kurt happily does.

Jeff lies on the table and Nick comes up to his side and holds his hand. "Ok I know that you want to see the ultra sound, but first we have other tests to do." First Jeff goes through a normal physical, then they take some blood and then Jeff needs to leave to go get a urine sample. "Ok that was the easy part, now comes the hard part of the exam." Dr. Neil turns to Kurt and Blaine.

"I hate to say this, but it might be easier if the two of you leave for this part. All four boys get this really scared face, like what is going to happen. Kurt and Blaine leave the room as they are asked. Once the door closes Dr. Neil turns back to them.

"Ok I thought they two of you would want to do this on your own, I know when I got pregnant, and I only wanted my partner and dr. for this and nobody else to see." He tells them. "Now your pregnancy will be just like a women's, but your baby will come out of your anus and not your vigina. This means that all of your women respective parts are in the back by your anus. This is the part of the exam where we check to see if your breasts are developing right and so is you pelvis." Jeff turns white as a ghost.

"Jeff you will be fine, you will be fine." Nick keeps coaching Jeff.

"Now I need you to undress out of your pants and underwear. Also do you want a towel to help cover up?" Jeff nods his head no, because it looks like he is going to have to get used to Dr. Neil sees him like this and he is already used to having Nick see all of him. Nick helps Jeff get out of his pants and then he lies on the table again. "Ok so you see the footrest here, I need you to put your feet there. Once you do that I need you to move all the way down so that I can easy entry to the anus. Jeff gets even whiter. Nick just starts kissing him all over his face.

Dr. Neil sees how nervous his is and he can't have that. "I know this is scary, but you need to relax your body, it will hurt more if you don't." Dr. Neil tells Jeff and then he turns to Nick. "I need you to keep him relaxed it will only hurt more if he is tense." Nick nods as he does his best to sooth his boyfriend. Dr. Neil does the exam as fast and painless as possible, but still Jeff ends up crying.

Dr. Neil finishes. "I still have to do an ultra sound and look at your breast, but I will give you a break while I take care of Kurt and Blaine." Niff just nods as they walk out.

When Kurt and Blaine see them their nerves grow. They timidly walk in. "Hi." They both say in a scared voice.

"Oh no need to be afraid. I know that you already had the urine sample so I will do the physical and then take so blood and then we do the rest of the exam. It goods fast for them, but as soon as they get to the pelvis exam Kurt looks like he is ready to pass out. Kurt always been the brave one doesn't say a word. He just holds on to Blaine as cries into his should. When Dr. Neil finishes, Kurt leads into Blaine, letting Blaine hold him up. Niff comes back into the room then.

Nick is cradling Jeff in his arms and Blaine does the same for Kurt. "Now I know that was very hard boys to do, I've had to do it before and it wasn't easy for me, so now you won't have to do that again, until you have another kid."

Kurt and Jeff look at each other and then at the same time say. "There will never be another kid." Dr. Neil laughs.

"Well boys you don't have to decide that now, get through this baby." Dr. Neil advises them.

Again in perfect time Kurt and Jeff say, "You better enjoy this pregnancy and this baby. I will not be doing this again." Dr. Neil keeps laugh as though he finds them the funniest people on earth.

Then he goes series. "Ok so we still need to talk more about birth, and being pregnant and some other fun things. Since we have Kurt on the table I will finish with him first." Dr. Neil pushes Blaine out of the way so that he is next to Kurt's side, Blaine moves so that he is still holding Kurt's hand. "I know this won't be fun, but I need you to relax. I have to check your breast." Dr. Neil starts doing a breast exam like he would do on women. "Ok everything is good. I hate to tell you but you are going to have breast milk." Kurt smiles making Dr. Neil confuses.

Dr. Neil then brings out the ultra sound machine and puts the gel on Kurt's stomach. Dr. Neil hits a few button and then they see a blurry picture and the rushing sound of a fast heartbeat. "Congratulations boys, you have a baby." Dr. Neil says is a happy voice. Tears start falling down Kurt and Blaine's cheeks.

Blaine picks up Kurt off the table, knowing that Nick and Jeff want to see their baby. Jeff gets on the table and he is told the same thing Kurt was told; he is going to have breast milk. As soon as they see the baby, Jeff starts sobbing and Nick just starts in aww, like he only knows about the baby and forgot everything else in the world.

They end up back in the positions they started in. Niff in one chair and Klaine in the other. Jeff and Nick having their hands on Jeff's stomach and Blaine and Kurt having their hands on Kurt's stomach. "Now I would usually tell kids around your age to look into their options, but it seems like you want these kids. I've never seen kids this happy about being knocked up; even so adults aren't this happy." Nick and Blaine laugh at the part when he says knocked up, because they know that they did that to the person they love. They have a peace of them and the person they love almost more than anything. All four boys are finding out that they love their babies more than they love each other.

"No we are never giving up these babies." Jeff and Kurt say at the same time.

"Ok the four of you, we need to talk." Dr. Neil says to get their attention and it works. "First thing is that this is the part of the pregnancy with a lot of mood swings. Also you will feel some craping in your stomach, this is normal. Your hips and stomach and widening to get ready for when the baby is bigger. If the cramping is really bad call me right away and I will tell you what to do and if they are really bad and you can't get ahold of me call 9-1-1." All four boys nod and Dr. Neil hands out his number to the boys. "Now as we go farther along in your pregnancy's we will go through what is happening then, just get to the next appointment. Now just one more thing before you go, why did you two smile when you found out that you were going to have breast milk?" Kurt and Jeff's faces break into huge grins.

"Well I don't know about Jeff, but Blaine and I talked about how since I'm carrying the baby I will be the mommy, as in being called mom and breast feeding makes me even more of the mom." Kurt beams.

Jeff has a huge smile on his face as well. "That exactly how I feel. That's what I wanted from day one in everything." Nick kisses Jeff's cheek.

"Wow, I've never seen two teen parents be this ok with everything. Most teen dads that I have met don't care about anything and dump the girlfriend." Dr. Neil tells them and Nick and Blaine look sick at the thought.

"I would never dump Kurt and my baby; I love them too much for that." Blaine says in a sad voice, thinking about teen mom's that are doing everything by themselves. Kurt smiles at his boyfriend and leans into him more giving Blaine comfort.

Nick just sounds disgusted. "How dare someone not take that reasonability, it's their kid too." Nick huffs.

"Aww Nicky, don't worry you will never become one of those dads. I trust you and know that you would never leave me with a kid by myself." Jeff asures him and then gives him a quick kiss on the lips, blushing when he pulls away. Nick smiles at Jeff, but they come back to earth when they hear Kurt crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Blaine asks in worry.

"Nothing, it's just that they are so sweet together." Kurt sobs into Blaine shoulder and Blaine just starts laughing. Kurt quickly turns mad. "Hey that is not funny." Kurt hits Blaine's arm and turns away from him with his arms in fold over his chest. Nick is trying to hold in his laughter, but fails.

"Hey Nick you think this is funny, because I don't." Jeff stands up and pulls Kurt into his arms. Dr. Neil sits watching the entire exchange knowing that Nick and Blaine are not going to have fun with these mood swings.

"Now, here are prescriptions for anti-nausea medication, there is not a garnet to work, but most of the time it does help with the nausea." Dr. Neil tells Jeff and Kurt. Then he turns to Nick and Blaine. "From the looks of things the mood swings are now in full effect and it won't be fun. Good luck and make sure to make an appointment in four weeks." Dr. Neil tells them as he walks out to go to his next appointment.

Jeff and Kurt walk out of the room holding each other's hand and ignoring their partner, still mad. Nick and Blaine make the appointment and Jeff and Kurt continue to walk to the car. Nick this time decides to drive.

When they get in the car, Jeff and Kurt curl into each other and start crying. Blaine turns around to look at them and Nick keeps stealing glances through the review mirror. "Why are you guys crying?" Blaine asks in a soft voice reaching out a comforting hand and puts it on Kurt's shoulder.

"Blaine, were crying because were happy!" Kurt sobs out. Jeff is still crying, but his tears are stopping because he sees Nick looking in the mirror at them.

"Nick what is wrong with you; keep your eyes on the road. If we get into a car crash and lose our baby it will be your entire fault." Jeff yells at Nick, making Nick feel horrible. Nick gets tears in his eyes, Jeff sees this. "Oh Nicky I'm so sorry please, please, please forgive me. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." Jeff sobs. "I hate the mood swings!" Jeff continues to sob, Kurt tries to comfort him, but Jeff pushes him away.

Nick takes a deep breath and wills away his tears. "Jeff your forgiven and your right I should stay more focused on the road." That makes Jeff calm down. The rest of the drive to Dalton is quiet. Nobody wants to set another round of mood swings again.

When the car pulls into the parking lot at Dalton. Jeff jumps out of the car and opens Nick's door. "Nick I'm so sorry about before and I'm going to give you make up sex." Jeff yells excitedly and runs off with Nick trying to keep up. Blaine pulls Kurt into his arms and starts laughing.

"Don't even think about it, you're not getting sex after what I just had to go through." Kurt tells Blaine and walks off swing his hips knowing that it would make Blaine hard." Kurt hears Blaine groan as he walks away.

**Review = Preview **


	7. A Bad Reaction

**I don't own anything.**

The next day was Monday and the fatigue was now really kicking in for Jeff and Kurt. Blaine had to keep yelling at Kurt that he won't have time for his hair and morning routine, know that it would get Kurt out of bed, but it didn't Kurt kept on sleeping. Nick wasn't having any better luck with Jeff. He kept yelling at Jeff that he was going to miss breakfast, Jeff's favorite meal, but he still wouldn't get up. They only got them up with them having enough time to get dressed and get to class on time.

They all have silence as their first class. Nick and Blaine bring their partners two granola bars each. Kurt and Jeff both grumbling about how this is not enough for them to eat. The class which was made up of mostly Warblers and they watch in amazement, never seeing Jeff or Kurt like this.

As the day went on Kurt and Jeff could barely hold their eyes open, and multiply times they feel asleep on their boyfriends only to be woken up by their boyfriends because they were in the middle of class. Having most of their classes with the Warblers made it harder because they kept giving the four boys questioning looks.

By the time the day ended Kurt and Jeff were dead on their feet. "Nick I'm so tired, can you please carry me back to our dorm?" Jeff whines as the last bell ring. Nick just kisses Jeff on the cheek and laughs.

"Jeff I wish I could, but it would be better for you to walk for the baby." Nick whispers the last part, and Jeff just groans.

"Forget about I nap, I'm hungry." Kurt joins in, suddenly very much awake.

"That sounds amazing, Nick you and Blaine should cook for us." Jeff tells the boys.

"Ok baby anything you want." Nick leans forward and kisses Jeff's forehead.

"Great, I want chicken with salsa and lots of hot sauce." Jeff nods eagerly.

"Eww that's so gross Jeff, Blaine I want pumpkin pancakes with bananas and strawberries and whip cream and cherries, now that sounds yummy." Kurt says licking his lips. Nick and Blaine groan.

"Well our hoping for them to have the same cravings didn't work out too well for us." Blaine jokes.

"Blaine this is not funny, this is not something we should be joking about, because this is only the first one, plus I'm not that great of a cook." Nick complains and Blaine laughs. "Well I'm glad to see that you think this is funny." Nick huffs.

"Well I was thinking that I could stay here and get started on the chicken and pancakes, if you go out to the store and buy the rest of the things that they need and also ask them for anything else they might want." Blaine shrugs.

"I can't now Blaine we have homework and Warbler practice today." Nick tries to get out of going to the store.

"Well it's either that or your cooking."

"Where a pen and paper around here, Jeff and Kurt we are taking a shopping list for food." Both Jeff and Kurt smile at this already listing off things that they want to eat, and Blaine just laughs.

**Glee**

While Nick went food shopping Jeff and Kurt took a much needed nap, while they were doing that Blaine was going back and forth between cooking and homework. Just as Blaine was finishing with the food, Nick was walking into the kitchen with a few bags of food and as if the smelled the food, Jeff and Kurt come running into the room, something Nick and Blaine have never seen their boyfriends do.

They both sit down next to each other at the table and turn their heads towards Blaine, waiting for him to bring over the food. Blaine laughs at the two boys figuring that it's better to get used to this now, but Nick doesn't feel the same way. "Oh thank you guys so much for the help with carrying in the food, I know that you were just dying to help because I went shopping for the food you guys wanted." Nick gives both boys a dirty look.

"Nick I see that look that you're giving me and I don't like it, I think that tonight you can sleep on the floor." Jeff yells over his shoulder without even glancing at Nick, Nick groaning behind Jeff and sticking his tongue out at the back of Jeff's head. "I also saw that, so now you can sleep two days on the floor." Jeff says again without looking at Nick, Jeff still had yet to take his eyes off Blaine and the food.

"What that's not cool, how do you even know what I was doing?" Nick complains and this time Jeff does turn around.

"Nick it's called eyes in the back of my head, and it will come in handy when we have a little one running around trying to start trouble." Nick just rolls his eyes and tries to bring Jeff into a hug, but he gets pushed away. "Just because we are talking about our kid right now doesn't mean that I'm not mad at you anymore." Kurt and Blaine just laugh at their best-friends antics, making both Nick and Jeff turn their attention to them.

"Oh yea laugh it up now Blaine, but I'm sure one of these days you're going to be the one sleeping on the floor." That shut Blaine up right away.

"Hey Nick be nice to my boyfriend you know that Jeff and I are close and also help each other think of way to make you suffer." Kurt raises and eyebrow and Nick and Blaine gulp, not liking this at all. Kurt just gives a satisfied nod, as if to say_ "That's what I thought." _"Now Nick why don't you finish bringing in the food bags, so that Blaine can finish up making our food, both Jeff and Kurt cross their arms over their chest and watching Nick to move. Nick not wanting to make his boyfriend any more mad, ran out of the building to finish the chore he was given.

**Glee**

It only had taken Nick ten minutes to bring in all the food and when he did he got a small kiss on the lips from Jeff, which was more then he thought he would get with his boyfriend mad at him. After that Nick and Blaine left their boyfriends to eat in peace, and to get started on homework, not wanting to fall behind knowing that with the pregnancy it was only going to get harder from there.

After Jeff and Kurt finished eating it was time for Warbler practice, and now after eating both boys just wanted to go back to sleep. Nick and Blaine practically had to drag their boyfriends into Warbler practice, so that Wes didn't kill them. When the four boys got there all the other Warblers were sitting there waiting on them. "So nice of you to join us." Wes says in a tight voice.

"Hey back off Wes, we are still on time, were just the last ones here." Nick defends, Wes is always like this with the last person that walks into practice, even if their early or exactly on time. Wes huffs at Nick and walks back to his seat behind the Warbler counsel desk. Nick sighs now that he has another person mad at him.

"Hey Wes maybe we should take it easy on them, I mean Jeff and Kurt have looked like they were ready to drop dead all day." Trent speaks up, and all four boys smile at him, knowing that if anything they would always have Trent on their side.

"Thank you Warbler Trent, but I'm the head of this consul and it's not your job to side with them." Wes says in a tight voice, becoming his crazy dictator side, he is a great friend when not in Warbler practice, but when he is he is nobody's friend.

Deciding that they don't want to get into anymore trouble, they take the seats that Trent saved for them. The meeting was mostly about what songs the Warblers want to sing in Sectionals and who they wanted to sing these songs. Of course they all wanted Blaine to sing every song, but he said that they should show some other talent as well, not just his. This made Wes upset, because he knew that they would win with Blaine on leading vocals, but still Blaine refused to take all the solos.

They went on to decide that Nick and Jeff would be singing Uptown Girl and Kurt and Blaine would be singing Candles, and the Warblers were still deciding on what their closing number would be.

"Warblers before we all leave we have one last thing to do." Wes says this time in a much friendlier tone. "We have a new student that asked to audition, so now let's see what this kid's got." With that Wes made his way over to the doors of the common room, to reveal a tall boy with brown hair and green eyes standing with his arms folded over his chest, leaning agents the side of the wall and completing his look with a broad smirk across his face. Wes leaves him standing there to go take his seat again and once he is seated he motions for the boy to come in further. "State your name and the song you will be singing." Wes says now going back to his business voice.

"I'm Sebastian Smyth and I will be singing Glad You Came by The Wanted." All the Warblers just respond with nods in Sebastian's direction. Sebastian jumps right into the song without any signal, or music. As Sebastian went further into the song, the Warblers started picking up harmony's and joined in. Wes tried to look like he was unaffected by the performance, but failed.

"Well thank you Sebastian for that performance." Wes says once the song is over. "Now all in favor of having Sebastian join the Warbler." Almost everyone raised their hands the only ones that didn't were Jeff and Kurt because they felt their stomachs turning and were ready to throw up. When everyone's hands go up, Jeff and Kurt jump out of their seats and run over to the trash can by the door. Jeff and Kurt share the trash can, knowing that there is only one and they wouldn't find another one in time.

Blaine and Nick jump out of their seats and over to their boyfriends. Once they get there they hold their boyfriends in their arms, rubbing soothing circles into their back and whispering sweet nothings into their ears. The Warblers pay attention to the boys worried about what was going on, this throwing up had been happing for about two months and now they were so tired they were falling asleep in class.

"Guys what's wrong?" Trent asks from his seat sounding upset, he never likes to see anyone sick or sad.

"Wes why don't you deal with Sebastian and then later we can talk about everything with Kurt and Jeff." Blaine is the one to speak up, seeing how Jeff and Kurt were throwing up, and Nick was too busy trying to calm Jeff down that he didn't even hear the question.

Wes hits his gravel bring all attention back to him. "Now the choice was clear welcome to the Warblers Sebastian." Sebastian smirks at the new, and the Warblers give a half-hearted applause, too worried about Jeff and Kurt.

Finally Kurt and Jeff stop throwing up and lean into their boyfriends, taking deep breaths to calm themselves down. "Guy serious what's wrong?" Trent asks in a voice that sounds like he is about to cry.

"Trent don't cry we are fine, we just have so news to share." Kurt says opening his closed eyes to look at Trent. Hearing this makes the Warblers raise an eyebrow at the four of them, very confused on what they are about to be told.

"Well don't leave us waiting." The new Warbler Sebastian huffs out.

"Hey we as Warblers respect each other and when they are ready to tell us what's going on then that's when they will tell us." David steps in. "Also you can take a seat and let they have the spot light." Sebastian scowls at David, not liking that he is not going to be the center of attention like he is used to. Slowly Sebastian makes his way over to the couch that Kurt, Blaine, Nick and Jeff were just on, and when he sits down he crosses his arms over his chest.

Once Sebastian is sitting Nick and Blaine help Kurt and Jeff stand up, making sure they're not going to throw up again. They make their way to the front of the room, before all of their friends. Blaine is holding Kurt strongly in his arms and Nick doing the same for Jeff. Jeff looks to Nick to start and Kurt looks for Blaine to start, then Nick looks at Blaine knowing that he is better at public speaking.

"Ok well to start we all know that you are worried about what's going on and we just wanted to say that we went to the doctors and nothing was wrong as a matter of fact everything is perfect." Blaine beams at all the Warblers confusing them even more.

"Blaine that's awful to say, your boyfriend is getting sick and throwing up and you say everything is perfect, that's just horrible." Trent speaks up and all the Warblers just eye Blaine, not sure what to do.

"Hey don't say that, he is right everything is perfect, the throwing up, even though it sucks it means the world to Jeff and I." The Warblers are speechless not know what to do; nothing was making sense to them.

"But we would take the throwing up any day for what we are getting out of it." Jeff says with a dreamy far off look in his eyes and Nick just laughs at his boyfriend, knowing exactly what he was dreaming about.

"You see Kurt and Jeff are pregnant." Nick decides that they should put the Warblers out of their misery, before their confused looks become permanent, but even after Nick says that all the Warblers just blink at them.

Nobody moves or makes a sound, until Sebastian breaks the silence by hysterical laughter. "Oh this is great; I thought this school would be boring like every other school I've been to, but wow was I wrong. I'm look at it the two twinks are knocked up." Sebastian just keeps on laughing like this is the funniest thing that has ever happened. Sebastian is the only one that finds this funny and his words make Jeff and Kurt break out into sobs.

The head council is looking at Sebastian in alarm, not liking that he made not one, but two of the Warblers cry and something needs to be done about that.

"We don't find this funny at all, and we don't tolerate bullying in this school, leaving me no choice, but to go to the head master with this and you are band from the Warblers until you get your act together and learn how to treat everybody with respect and kindness." Wes says in a calm, deep, tight voice.

"You can't do that to me." Sebastian jumps out of his chair.

"Oh but we can and we did." Wes mocks and Sebastian storms out. As soon as Sebastian slams the door on the way out Wes turns back to the four boys in front of him. "Now on with you, what is wrong with you, you know that's why this school gives out condoms for the boys! They want to stop unwanted pregnancies, now why in the world would you not get them, they are free and now look at what happened to your boyfriends, your lives our over!" Wes shout at the boys, and hearing what Wes is saying Jeff and Kurt whimper and hide the best they can into their boyfriends sides.

Wes goes to continue, but is cut off by Nick and Blaine. "Wes this is not an unwanted pregnancy, we planned for this baby." They both explain at the same time and this makes Wes go even crazier.

"What do you want to be stuck in Ohio forever?! How could you do something so stupid?!" Wes takes a calming breath. "Now is it too late to have this pregnancy terminated?" Wes says in an eerily calm voice, making all the Warblers stare at him with their jaws hitting the floor.

"NO!" Everyone is brought back to their surroundings by hearing Kurt scream at Wes. "These babies ARE WANTED, and we are NOT getting rid of them!" Kurt and Jeff both put protective hands on their stomachs, and facing away from Wes.

"I'm sorry you guys, but this is crazy, and how are you going to compete in competitions?" Wes has a smirk on his face like he has them now.

"Not everything is about performing Wes." Jeff is taking deep breaths in through is nose and out through his mouth. "We have a baby to worry about and that's what we chose. This is what we want and it's not for you to tell us no." Jeff looks Kurt in the eyes looking for something, that he finds. "As a matter of fact, Kurt and I quiet and we will not be returning until you are ALL willing to support us." Jeff says in a voice that sounds like he is about to cry, but he grabs Kurt's hand, while they both use their free hand to hold their stomachs and walk out of the room without even a backwards glance. Nick already in trouble with his boyfriend follows them out without a word and Blaine following, not wanted to have a mad pregnant boyfriend at him. They slam the door on the way out.

**Review = Preview **


End file.
